


Fic: To honor or favor

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(pre-series) Danny comes home after an event every cops dreads and fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: To honor or favor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters.

It’s three twenty-seven in the morning when he gets home from the hospital. He finds them in the nursery, Rachel standing in the doorway and Grace still sleeping in her crib.

“He didn’t make it,” Rachel says flatly and Danny can hear all the usual accusations in the things she _doesn’t_ say. Things like, ‘I’m so sorry,’ and ‘Are you okay?’

It’s an old fight and he just doesn’t want to deal with it right now. Ignoring Rachel’s protests, just ignoring _Rachel_ , he crosses the room, scoops Grace into his arms, holding her tight to his chest as she wakes and snuffles at his neck.

“She should be hungry now, huh?” He asks, sitting in the rocking chair his grandmother had used when his Dad was a baby and that his mother had used with him. “Go get me a bottle, please.”

Rachel huffs but does as she’s asked. Danny rocks Gracie gently as he waits for Rachel to return, petting her cheek, inhaling her sleepy, warm baby scent.

“Danny, we need to talk about this,” Rachel says when she returns, handing him the warm bottle of baby formula.

“Not right now,” he replies, offering Grace the bottle, which she tucks into like she hasn’t eaten in six days instead of six hours.

Where his princess had inherited her mom’s pretty olive skin, dark hair and cute nose, she seems to have only gained his voracious appetite. She’s built like a little line-backer and Danny couldn’t be any more in love with her.

“You don’t know what it’s like. Every time there’s something about a cop being shot—“

“I said _not now_ , Rachel.”

Rachel heaves the put-upon sigh that she’s so good at but, thankfully, she leaves the nursery without another word. Danny heaves a sigh of his own; one of relief.

He knows he’s losing Rachel. It’s to the point he’s not sure he _had_ her in the first place. But, every time he starts to question _RachelandDanny_ , every time he starts to think getting married was a mistake, he thinks about the sweet little girl lying in his arms. He thinks about how his heart swells when he hears her giggle. He thinks about how he can’t breathe when she looks at him with her big, brown eyes. He thinks about how, with every second he’s away from her, he’s counting down the minutes until he can be with her again.

He thinks about all those moments and of Grace and he knows that nothing that led to her could ever be a mistake. She is the very definition of her name and he doesn’t know what he ever did to deserve her but he thanks God for her every day.

“I love you _so_ much,” he whispers to his daughter and then chuckles when she grabs at his nose.  



End file.
